


Awkward

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ravus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Ravus Nox Fleuret is one of two children of Sylva and Victor Nox Fleuret and heir to Miracle Hospital that has been in his mother's family for generations. Ravus is a genius, graduated high school early with highest honors, graduated Harvard and NYMC both early and both cume su loude. He lives on books and coffee. That being said, he is actually a very awkward person socially and can't tell when the barista who he's been crushing on for a year is crushing on him too. Cue awkward sweetness.





	Awkward

Ravus Week

 

Hospital CEO AU/Coffee shop AU/EVERYONE LIVES AU

 

Ravus stood in line at the cafe in the hospital’s lobby as he patiently waited for his favorite barista Selena. She was currently taking orders and dodging all the flirtatious comments made by the other male patrons, mostly the other doctors, nurses, staff and the like who he knew had wives but who flirted shamelessly anyway. But Ravus could only partially blame them. Selena Ulric was the sweetest and most beautiful barista this cafe had ever had and her smile was brighter and warmer than sunshine itself. On her days off, he never even got coffee here because he had a Keurig in his office that he tended to use but even he couldn’t resist her. At least he had the decency to not outright flirt with her while she was at work. Not that he would even have a clue what he was doing if he even tried anyway. He was hopeless when it came to flirting and girls.

“Good morning Dr. Nox Fleuret, the usual this morning?” Selena asked cheerfully when it was his turn as she grabbed a large cup and her pen to write down his usual order which never over the course of the whole year she had been waiting on him- had ever changed. Not since he had come back from college and medical school and started working here full time with his parents, his mother especially, who owned the hospital. His little sister Lunafreya had just gotten accepted into the same medical school he had just graduated early from.

“Yes please, thank you Miss Ulric.” Ravus nodded in confirmation with a shy smile as she punched the order in without having to look at the screen.

“So how’s Luna liking medical school?” Selena asked as she started to make his order herself, trading stations with her co-worker as she quickly grabbed the best looking muffin and snagged a raspberry macaroon and put them into a little pastry bag and handed that to him first so he could eat the macaroon while he waited for her to make his coffee order. He did notice, however, that over the course of the year, that she personally made his order, he had always thought she knew who he was and was afraid anyone else would get it wrong and that was why she tended to do to not just take his order, but fill it personally herself every time. She never seemed to do that with anyone else though, not that he noticed anyway.

“Oh she’s getting overwhelmed I think. She said she was a disaster with drawing blood, she blew five veins.” Ravus revealed and Selena made a grimace that Ravus found completely adorable and couldn’t help but chuckle before he stopped himself, he had the most ridiculous and annoying laugh in his own opinion. “It’s ok, I blew eight the first time we did labs.” Ravus admitted as he finished his macaroon and fished a twenty out of his wallet to put in the tip jar, happy that he was usually the highest tipper at least, partially because of how much he liked and admired her and partially because she always gave him extra mocha flavoring without ever charging him for it and filled his cups to the point of overflowing, which he appreciated.

“Yikes,” Selena laughed as she continued to put his coffee order together before she overflowed his coffee cup again and had to take a towel to wipe it off real quick before she put the lid on. “Remind me to never let you draw my blood.” Selena teased which got Ravus to bark a loud deep belly laugh and one that he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth to stop. God it was like he was part Goofy. _Hy-yuck!_ But it got her to laugh too so it couldn’t be all bad. Her laugh was _beautiful_ and melodic and music to his ears.

“Hey now, I’ve gotten better, a tiny bit.” Ravus playfully defended himself.

“ _Sure_ you have,” Selena playfully jabbed before she finished his order and handed it to him.

“Do you think you’ll need your usual at three too?” Selena asked curiously and Ravus could have sworn she seemed almost hopeful but quickly stamped that down. She couldn’t have been. He was reading too much into this, like he felt he always did.

“Probably, it’s quarter report day so chances are I’ll be back at noon also.” Ravus informed her and couldn’t help but smile when her whole being lit up at that too but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Well I’ll see you then- then.” Selena nodded as she snorted a laugh at her own choice of words as she blushed and couldn’t help but smile bashfully.

“Yup, see you then,” Ravus nodded and took his coffee and went up to his office.

 

At noon Sylva and Ravus stood in line to get their afternoon coffee and Sylva frowned when she witnessed so many of her male employees and co-workers flirt with Selena to the point Selena was visibly uncomfortable but had to put on a smile for the sake of customer service. It was ticking Sylva off that it was borderline sexual harassment.

“Does this happen all the time?” Sylva asked her son.

“What, the line?” Ravus asked in confusion as he looked up from his phone.

“No, that all the men harass Selena.” Sylva clarified.

“Uh, well all the guys flirt with her...” Ravus admitted as his blush darkened.

“No, that’s beyond flirtation, that’s harassment. That poor girl. Do you ever _**do**_ anything about it?” Sylva asked her son and Ravus blushed even harder and ducked his head as he shamefully shook his head ‘no’.

“I’ve wanted to but I never know what to say or how to help, this isn’t high school or college where I could outright punch someone for crossing the line.” Ravus confessed to his mother, dropping his voice to a low murmur.

“Well then you’re going to learn how to help.” Sylva insisted as she grabbed her son’s hand and drug him to the front of the line, dropping his hand when he was able to keep up with her.

“Dr. Liben, did I just hear you proposition my favorite barista when you already have a wife and daughter her age?” Sylva called out _loudly_ and _angrily_ as she stood next to him and crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a hard look and an angry snarl that had Dr. Liben’s color drain from his face as well as every other guy behind him breathe in sharply while their eyes went wide as they witnessed this. Oh fuck, Selena was Sylva’s favorite barista? Oh they all needed to behave then. Sylva’s wrath when protecting people she deemed worthy and seemed to adopt- knew no bounds. She would start, fight and win any war if it came to protecting people, especially younger people who were about her children’s age and younger.

“N-no, no, of course not.” Dr. Liben stuttered as he looked at his boss in subtle horror and Ravus caught Selena’s breath of relief.

“You know there is a coffee maker in the doctor’s lounge, I suggest you learn how to use it or learn some manners, respect and how to properly express professional courtesy _**or**_ you, me, HR and the legal committee could always get reacquainted with section 14 of the manual on sexual harassment in the work place this afternoon.” Sylva put to Dr. Liben pointedly as his eyes grew wide and he gulped.

“No, no, that’s alright, the- the coffee maker in the lounge is fine.” Dr. Liben answered.

“Good, don’t forget to leave a tip and apologize for your inexcusable behavior.” Sylva reminded him as she looked from him to the tip jar and back at him pointedly.

“Yes, yes of course.” Dr. Liben stuttered and took out a twenty dollar bill and stuffed in into the tip jar and quickly and sincerely apologized to Selena before he walked away with his last cup of coffee he would probably have from the cafe.

“Selena, I know you have my number, please use it. Please don’t ever feel you have to put up with any of that, especially for the sake of customer service.” Sylva gently and softly urged Selena with all the warmth and gentleness she would use with her own children.

“Ok.” Selena nodded in understanding with an appreciative smile to both Ravus and Sylva.

“Well we’ll get back in line.” Sylva said.

“No need,” Selena shook her head no and handed Sylva and Ravus their preferred afternoon coffee orders that she had been working on while Sylva had been ‘chatting’ with Dr. Liben. “On the house, thank you so much for your help.” Selena smiled appreciatively before Sylva and Ravus both put twenty bucks each into the tip jar.

“Ravus, I suggest you give Miss Ulric your business card with all your numbers on it so that she can call you if she ever has another situation like that that will need to be handled.” Sylva suggested to Ravus.

“Yes of course.” Ravus nodded and put his coffee down on the counter and got a pen and wrote down on the back of his business card- his cell phone number.

“Here, call me if you ever need help with... anything.” Ravus offered to Selena as he slid the business card towards her across the surface of the counter.

“Thank you Dr. Nox Fleuret.” Selena smiled as she took it and smiled at the handsome picture of him on the business card.

“Ravus, feel free to call me Ravus.” Ravus clarified as he gestured to himself.

“Selena,” Selena nodded and smiled brightly again bit her bottom lip out of habit and Sylva blinked in surprise as she looked from her son to her favorite barista as her own grin grew scheming. There was something there after all! How long had there been something going on between her son and Selena?! Oh her husband was going to have a field day when he found out his efforts to get his son together with Selena hadn’t been for naught. And here she thought her husband had just been a wild goose chase with that.

“So how come you’ve never thought to intervene before?” Sylva questioned her son as they walked to the elevators.

“I didn’t know I could Mother.” Ravus answered as he sipped his coffee carefully.

“Well now that you do, will you?” Sylva asked as the elevator doors opened and she and her son stepped inside before Ravus hit the floor where their offices were.

“Absolutely.” Ravus confirmed with a nod as the elevator doors shut.

“And how long have you liked her for?” Sylva asked slyly.

“Since I started working here...hey!” Ravus realized as Sylva finally gave into her own giggle.

“So why haven’t you asked her out?” Sylva asked as she angled herself towards her son.

“Because she’s at work. It’s inappropriate.” Ravus answered, knowing that was the ‘right’ answer and Sylva raised a challenging brow at that and simply waited for her son to give his real answer.

“I don’t know, maybe she has a boyfriend already, I’m probably not her type. I don’t want her to think I’m just like all the other guys. Plus I sincerely doubt you or Father would approve.” Ravus rattled off all the excuses he had given himself for not asking her out.

“Oh my God, Ravus, you’re a grown man, you don’t need my approval or your father’s approval for anything anymore, especially something like this. There is nothing wrong with her or her line of work if that’s what you’re getting at and she’s a sweetheart, why wouldn’t we approve? Plus you could always ask her when she’s not on the clock and ask in such a way so that she could always say no without giving any reason for that ‘no’.” Sylva asked. “Or are those just the excuses you give yourself?” Sylva questioned.

“I don’t know, I don’t think she likes me, she’s nice to me because she has to be, it’s her job, I shouldn’t read into it, plus, I don’t know how keenly aware you are of the fact that I’m _awkward_ Mother.” Ravus confessed as he swirled the coffee around in his cup and stared at the lid like it had all the answers to his problems. “You know I’ve never been good with girls. She’s so pretty and I’m not even average looking. She deserves better.” Ravus mumbled and Sylva couldn’t help but huff a little through her nose. Leave it to her son, the ‘genius’ to not pick up on subtle social cues and notice when a girl is into him. No wonder he had never dated in high school or college, girls probably tried to throw themselves at him but he was too oblivious to notice them.

“Ravus, tomorrow, after she gets off of work, you should ask her out, don’t ask her out to coffee, ask her out to dinner or even lunch if you don’t want it to be that formal. Take her somewhere nice, but not too nice where she would feel uncomfortable. Oh, actually take her out to…” Sylva began as she pulled her phone out and pulled up her notes because Selena often gave Sylva really good advice on where to go get lunch from.

“Take her to The Purple Pig. That’s her favorite bistro, she loves the five layers of happiness sandwich, make sure she doesn’t eat just a salad. Talk, be charming, make her laugh.” Sylva specified.

“Mother how could I possibly ask her out after the example you just made out of Dr. Liben?” Ravus asked.

“Because you never have, you probably don’t even flirt with her do you?” Sylva asked.

“No, it would be inappropriate, clearly.” Ravus repeated and ducked his head again as the elevator doors opened and they walked back to their offices. ‘That and I wouldn’t know how.’ Ravus admitted in his head.

“Yet I doubt that’s why you never have. Ravus, your father and I have always encouraged to go after what you want. If you want to go out with her. All you have to do is ask, the worst that could happen is she tells you no and you learn to drink only Keurig coffee.” Sylva urged before she left to go back into her own office where her takeout had just been delivered.

Ravus barely got any of his work done and before he knew it, it was already 3:35.

“Fuck, I missed her.” Ravus hissed to himself in realization, knowing that Selena went home at 3:30. Maybe she was running late again today. He got up and quickly jogged to the elevator and mashed on the down button before the elevator doors opened to reveal Selena standing there with a cup of coffee, dressed in a hoodie as her apron was already off like she was on her way home for the day.

“Hello Ravus, did you forget something?” Selena asked as she offered him the cup.

“Yes! Oh my God, bless you for remembering, my day just..got away from me, I thought I missed you, you didn’t have to bring it all the way up to me. Thank you so much though.” Ravus said as he gratefully took it from her.

“You’re welcome.” Selena nodded before the elevator’s doors began to close.

“Wait!” Ravus said and shoved his hand between the doors to keep them from closing as Selena reached for the button to keep the doors open too.

“Um, I know the scene my mother made earlier about the harassment thing and all and I should probably get reported for this but um, would you, if you didn’t already have plans, um, like to go get lunch with me sometime?” Ravus asked as he fought to look up and look her in the eye as he asked that and felt like blubbering idiot for not being more smooth with his delivery.

“Why not dinner?” Selena asked as she tried to bite her bottom lip again to keep herself from smiling so wide her face would split in half.

“Dinner, dinner would be great too, uh, just name the time and place.” Ravus put to her.

“I’m free tonight.” Selena offered.

“That works, I’ll probably be working till six though.” Ravus realized.

“Ok, we can meet at seven then.” Selena suggested.

“Perfect, um, want to go to the Pig? The Purple Pig I mean?” Ravus asked, tripping all over his damn self.

“Sounds great, I’ll meet you there, see you in a little bit.” Selena smiled brightly that was immediately mirrored by Ravus too.

“See you then, have a great afternoon, I can’t wait.” Ravus said before the doors closed again, Selena waiving a little as they did, Ravus waiving dumbly back as his heart soared.

“Yes!” Ravus cheered once the doors shut and the elevator began to descend again.

“What?” Abbey, Sylva’s assistant asked when she heard him.

“Is my Mother busy?” Ravus asked as he came running around the corner to see her, careful not to spill his afternoon coffee.

“She shouldn’t be.” Abbey gestured to Sylva’s door and Ravus came into his mother’s office.

“Guess what?!” Ravus crooned when he came into his mother’s office to see her going over paperwork too.

“Chicken butt.” Sylva snickered and laughed even harder when Ravus gave her an unimpressed look.

“I have a date.” Ravus revealed.

“Really? You asked her out already?” Sylva asked as she noticed the coffee cup in his hand and noticed there was Selena’s name and phone number written on the cup along with something else written on it too.

“Yeah, I totally lost track of time and forgot to go down to get my 3 o’clock coffee and she brought me this after her shift ended. Isn’t that sweet? So we’re meeting tonight at 7 at the Purple Pig.” Ravus proudly informed his mother.

“Oh good! Don’t forget to put her number in your phone.” Sylva reminded him.

“What? I don’t have her number.” Ravus shook his head no and frowned in confusion.

“That’s not her phone number on the sleeve of the cup?” Sylva asked as she pointed to it.

“Huh?” Ravus said as he held the cup differently and turned the cup around before he found the number written on the sleeve as well as a simple question asking him out written in her handwriting before he lit up again and Sylva laughed again. Her son was like a nerdy golden retriever sometimes.

“Well good, I’ll make sure you’re out of here by no later than five.” Sylva urged.

“Oh our date isn’t until 7.” Ravus shook his head.

“Yeah, trust me, you’ll need the extra time, go home, get cleaned up and get her some flowers, and not from the gift shop here. Go to an actual florist and put something together for her. And don’t forget to make a reservation.” Sylva reminded her son before she turned back to her paperwork as Ravus got back up from the chair he had sunk into before leaving his mother’s office.

“And don’t forget to have fun.” Sylva added as he left her office.

“Yes Mother,” Ravus sighed in mock resignation.

By 4:30, Ravus was a sweaty nervous wreck, he had gotten absolutely nothing done that was work related. He had called ahead and made a reservation at the restaurant and then spent half an hour pouring over their menu online and then spent the remaining time looking up the meanings of different flowers. He skipped out of work and went home and took another shower and shaved again and got dressed in slightly dressy casual clothes. He went to the florist his father had always went to and had Mr. Gray help him put something together. Nothing really big but something _really nice_ that was really beautiful that smelled amazing and that meant something should she be so inclined to read into it.

He went to the restaurant by 6:45 and fidgeted with the buttons on his sleeves of his button down shirt as he kept an eye on the door. Just as his beer got served to him did Selena come in through the door, right at 7 and looking more beautiful than Ravus had ever seen her looking before. Because she came to work so early, her hair was always put up into a pony tail or a messy bun and she never wore makeup. But now, her hair was down in soft curls and her makeup was done and she was looking particularly gorgeous and it took Ravus’ breath away. She scanned the room and Ravus waived at her before she came over and sat down.

“Hi,” Selena greeted cheerfully as she sat down across from him.

“Hi,” Ravus breathed before he remembered he got her flowers. “Here, these are for you.” Ravus offered her the flowers.

“Oh, thank you so much.” Selena beamed as she took them and smelled them. Making a pleased hum as she did so.

“Hey Selena, what can I get you to drink?” Crowe asked as she was their waitress.

“Oh, uh, could I get my favorite please? Thanks Crowe.” Selena smiled cheekily at Crowe when she saw Ravus was drinking a beer.

“You got it, want your fave as an app too?” Crowe instigated.

“Actually could we do a tasting menu please?” Ravus suggested and Crowe and Selena blinked in surprise at that before they gave each other a meaningful but agreeable look.

“Sure thing,” Crowe nodded and wrote that down and left again with their menus.

“So you come here often?” Ravus asked Selena when Crowe left as he noted they must have known each other.

“I work here,” Selena huffed a laugh as she took a sip of her water.

“Oh! We could have gone somewhere else, I just, my mom told me you liked a sandwich here, that’s why I thought you’d like it here.” Ravus explained.

“It’s ok, I love the food here, I work here just on the weekends as a bar tender.” Selena informed him.

“Oh, awesome,” Ravus nodded before the two of them fell into a very easy conversation before the first of the appetizers were brought out along with Selena’s favorite drink which wasn’t even on the menu and Ravus seemed to notice how Crowe wasn’t even waiting on any other tables and seemed to be low key lurking around their table and watching them when she wasn’t in the kitchen. He then also noticed two different guys look through the little window of the doors to the kitchen every once in a while after each new plate was brought in. Maybe they were just protective friends? Seemed reasonable.

“What do you keep looking at?” Selena asked as she noticed Ravus’ line of sight deviate from her every so often.

“Two guys keep staring in our direction at the door to the kitchen.” Ravus softly informed her.

Selena turned and looked and just as she did two figures ducked from the window and huffed through her nose.

“Please excuse me for a moment.” Selena excused herself from the table and walked straight to the kitchen and pointed at the two figures when they reappeared in the window before they hung their heads in defeat that they got caught.

“Really?! Snooping on me on my first date?!” Selena demanded from her brother Nyx and his best friend who might as well be her brother too- Libertus, once the door was shut and she put her hands on her waist.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were on a date?” Nyx asked.

“Because you’re not my keeper! Besides I told Crowe and she’s our waitress and keeping an eye on us anyway. She’s not even waiting any other tables. She hovers us like the hawk she is!” Selena explained. “Look, Ravus is special ok, he was the only guy at work who didn’t flirt with me, to the point I didn’t think he even liked me and I practically had to ask him out on this date. He’s sweet and kind and his father has been trying to get us together ever since I started working there two years ago now. He’s the one I keep messing up his order because I’m too distracted by his gorgeous face and he’s never once complained. So we’re ok, chances are, he’s not even going to try to kiss me or make a move because he was raised to be respectful and polite. He hasn’t even tried to hold my hand or anything.” Selena explained.

“Is there a problem?” Crowe asked as she came into the kitchen.

“Is he ok?” Selena asked Crowe worriedly.

“Yeah, he’s fidgeting like crazy though.” Crowe answered.

“With his buttons?” Selena asked and Crowe nodded. “Nervous habit, I should go make sure he knows everything is fine, so y'all can chill-ax, I’m fine, everything is ok.” Selena reassured everyone before she left and returned to the table where Ravus was trying really hard to keep it together and remain calm and not freak out.

“Sorry about that.” Selena apologized.

“No, it’s ok, they’re probably just protective right?” Ravus guessed.

“ _Very_ , overprotective. But don’t worry about it ok? This is fun, I’m having fun at least, are you?” Selena reassured him and Ravus nodded yes.

“Good,” Selena smiled brightly and noticed he stopped fidgeting with his buttons, he did that the first six months he started getting coffee from the cafe and his dad had explained to her that it was his nervous habit so whenever she got him comfortable enough around her to not do that she took that as a victory.

The rest of the date was amazing and Selena found herself enjoying his company a lot more than she thought she would and wondered how on earth he had managed to stay single all this time.

“You know your dad told me you were usually pretty awkward and I can see you’ve been trying really hard not to be,” Selena noted as she tried to compliment him but it came out wrong, like most everything she tried to say to him that wasn’t coffee related, _why was she like this_?

“You can tell huh?” Ravus’ eyes fell as he picked at the food on his plate. Shit- he thought he was doing so good she wouldn’t notice how helplessly awkward he felt all night as Selena wanted to face palm herself.

“No, that’s not a bad thing, I’m not complaining or anything. Sorry, I was trying to compliment you and it came out wrong. I’m usually very awkward too and I’m trying really really hard not to be either and obviously I just failed and inserted my entire foot into my mouth.” Selena confessed as her whole face flushed and wasn’t surprised when Ravus’ head lifted and he looked at her in confusion.

“No you’re not,” Ravus gently argued.

“Really? Do you know that even though I try every weekday to make your coffee, I mess up more than I’ve gotten it right? Have you ever noticed how you always seemed to have too much mocha flavoring or the milk is practically scalding or I have to wipe down the cup because I always seem to overfill it?” Selena revealed.

“I just thought that was normal. I actually like it when you put in too much mocha flavoring and thought you were just trying to give me my monies worth.” Ravus admitted and Selena blushed and shook her head.

“Nope, honestly I just get so distracted by your gorgeous face I completely forget how to do my job. My coworkers keep a tally, they stopped keeping track after I broke a hundred times messing up your coffee.” Selena confessed and ducked her head to have her hair hide her embarrassed face as she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nuh uh, the only people to ever call me handsome have been my parents and my sister and they’re biased.” Ravus countered disbelievingly as he shook his head no.

“Doesn’t mean they’re wrong.” Selena practically sang as she finished her drink before dessert was finally brought.

“Wait, you’re serious? You think I’m handsome?” Ravus asked point blank after Crowe left again, not being able to get over the fact that a girl who he wasn’t related to thought he was handsome.

“Gorgeous. And yes I do, very much so.” Selena insisted.

“Has your drink been tampered with?” Ravus asked as he pointed to it and Selena had to laugh even harder. Oh he was precious.

“I’m positive my drink has not been tampered with, I’m not crazy or delusional or running a fever or anything like that, my judgment is not impaired in any way, ask me tomorrow and my answer will be the same.” Selena reassured him and tried to stamp down her giggle as he seemed to consider that revolutionary thought for a long moment.

“It’s not a joke and I’m not kidding either and no- you’re not dreaming, yes I’m absolutely sure.” Selena added before she stuffed her mouth with cheesecake when he seemed to open his mouth to argue again before he closed it again and looked at her a little more puzzled that she seemed to have read his mind again as she smiled victoriously over her slightly bulging cheeks as she chewed and Ravus wanted to just stand up and kiss her beautiful, precious and adorable face.

“Ok I don’t get it.” Ravus finally admitted before he dug into the cheesecake too.

“Don’t get what?” Selena asked over her still full mouth, putting her hand over her mouth so he wouldn’t see her half chewed food.

“Why you agreed to go out with me.” Ravus clarified as he just continued to look over at her in confused amusement.

“Oh I’ve wanted to go out with you for a year now and been trying to give you subtle hints and I don’t think you picked up on any of them. Your dad has been trying to get us to go out for two years, ever since I started working at the hospital. He’s told me all about you, how you’re usually shy and awkward and how you fidget with your buttons on your sleeves when you’re nervous, how you graduated Harvard summa cum loude and got your four year degree in just under two, how you went to NYMC and got your six year doctorate in less than three years, also summa cum loude, and how you graduated high school early with highest honors too. That you live on coffee and textbooks and how you just turned 21 just a couple of months ago yet you’ve never been the party type or the dating type because you have a hard time connecting with people but yet you have no trouble with empathy or sensitivity.” Selena listed off as Ravus’ jaw subtly dropped.

“Your father is obviously very proud of you and your accomplishments.” Selena surmised. “Ok so to even the odds, would you like to know more about me so we’re a bit more even?” Selena asked and Ravus nodded yes breathing out a breath of relief as he mentally made a note to talk to his father that night or even tomorrow, but right now he needed to focus on her and what she was saying and even after Ravus paid and even tipped Crowe a very generous tip, they stayed and talked until it was almost closing time and Selena began to go sleepy and her eyes started to droop as she started blinking slower and slower and more often.

“We should probably call it a night.” Selena decided once she looked over at the clock.

“Probably,” Ravus nodded in agreement as he got up and was pleasantly when she took his hand and walked with him out of the restaurant.

“So where’s your car?” Ravus asked as he paused outside of the restaurant but didn’t want to let go of her hand just yet, he loved how their hands fit together and loved the feeling of just holding her hand.

“Right over there, care to walk me to it?” Selena asked, not wanting to let go of his hand either.

“Sure,” Ravus agreed and started walking with her.

“So I had a lot of fun tonight, can we go out again?” Selena asked curiously.

“Yes please, just, again, name the time and place and I’ll make myself available.” Ravus answered.

“Well I don’t really get a lunch but I love brunch and I usually go to the Broken Egg cafe around 10:30 for my break, would you like to go with me?” Selena asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’d love to.” Ravus confirmed.

“Could I kiss you?” Selena asked and Ravus nodded again before he kissed her, finally something he had been wanting to do all this time and he was so relieved she asked because while he was trying to find the courage to do so, he was still falling short. He couldn’t help but reach up and cradle her face in his hands, her beautiful, precious face.

This kiss was, in Selena’s opinion, hands down, the best first kiss she had ever had. She hadn’t had many, but it was still, above and beyond everything so far. It was electric, it was soft and tentative yet full of so much promise. She opened her mouth to him and softly swiped the tip of her tongue across his lips to see if he’d open his mouth to her in turn. She was delighted when he did and inhaled sharply through his nose and Selena was partially expecting him to pull away and use his hold on her face to pull her away from him, instead he almost froze until her own hands went to his waist and simply let her hands settle there for a heart beat before her own hands seemed to firmly take hold of him and pull him to be flush with her. And that seemed to be what he needed to let the floodgates let loose. And faster than Selena was expecting he pinned her to the side of her car and opened his mouth wider and kissed her deeper as his fingertips dug into the back of her jaw and her neck and he threaded his fingers through her silken locks and the kiss morphed from sweet and tentative to passionate as he seemed to pour his heart and soul into this kiss and Selena couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him and completely surrender to him. She could feel his hardening length as it was either purposefully or accidentally pinned between them and she realized he was _packing_ and felt herself grow wet as she did her best to kiss him back in kind. _Wow he was a much better kisser than she thought he’d be._ And couldn’t help but fist her hands into his shirt under his coat.

When he finally pulled away for air, his eyes opened again to see Selena slowly open her own eyes as he searched her face for any sign of distress or disinterest or anything negative and to his shock, there was nothing of the sort. Instead happiness and adoration and...dare he hope? Affection? Love maybe? Seemed to appear on her face before he realized he was probably too close and took a step back so he wasn’t pinning her anymore before he realized he had a hard on and worried that he just crossed a line, she could probably feel it. _Oh God_.

“Wow,” Selena breathed as she continued to keep her hands at his waist and smoothed out where she had fisted her hands in his shirt.

“Yeah, very wow.” Ravus breathed and nodded as his hands slowly fell from her face, he didn’t want to let her go, but his propriety told him to reestablish their distance.

Selena giggled again, the sound making him smile brightly before he realized that her hands were still on his sides so he settled to simply let his hands stay where they were, his fingertips on the back of her head and neck as his thumbs were on her delicate jaw. She wasn’t pulling away from him and she wasn’t giving any indication that she wanted him to stop touching her.

Then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and holding him and kissed him again. Softer and sweeter this time as his arms wrapped around her in turn. Lord have mercy, did it feel better than anything ever had before to hold her in his arms. To kiss her, to taste her, to be close to her to be in her company. Her and coffee, his two addictions in life.

When the need for air arose they both pulled away and panted softly but smiled brightly at each other and rested their foreheads together and just stayed like that for a little bit before Selena felt herself grow even more sleepy and knew she should really go home and go to bed but she really didn’t want this date to end or this moment to end either, it was perfect. Ravus had been a perfect gentlemen and such a fun date and one hell of a good kisser which she had been really surprised, she had expected him to suck or at least be lack luster from lack of experience but color her surprised and she really, really, really liked him.

Ravus could tell by her drooping eyelids that she was growing sleepy and knew he needed to let her go sooner than later. “Are you going to be ok to drive home? You’re looking sleepy.” Ravus noted.

“Yeah, I’m good, I’ll be fine, I can text you when I get home to let you know I made it home safe.” Selena offered.

“Please do, I would worry otherwise.” Ravus admitted before he finally forced himself to withdraw from her. It had been the hardest thing he had ever made himself do.

“Then that’s what I’ll do, good night Ravus, I’ll see you in the morning and I’ll text you in a little bit.” Selena offered as she stole one more quick kiss before she got her flowers from the hood of her car and got in and waived at him before she drove away.

Ravus walked back to his car, feeling like he was walking on air and couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried. He got a text from Selena just as he pulled into his own driveway that she had made it home safe and he texted back that he had made it home safe too and looked forward to seeing her in the morning and meeting her for brunch as well and couldn’t wait until he saw her again.

_His Selena_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for those who have been reading my other story Magic and Miracles, this is very very similar but you'll notice the differences, mainly that both Ravus and Selena are adults when they meet for the first time and their ages are what they would be in canon instead of smooshed together like they are in M and M. But this would have the same outcome.


End file.
